Registration
1. BEFORE THE EVENT Gather all participants o Ask Youssef to extract all the participants from the BO o Clean the list and make sure the following columns are left: • Title • Last name • First name • Company name • Role at event Split the participants in 3 categories ''' o Split the list in 3 the three categories • Active roles (e.g. presenting business, experts, panelists) • Guests A - N (e.g. participants with no role, so only attending) • Guest M – Z --> and sort their badges accordingly '''Add extra columns on the participation Excel Sheet o Where you can keep track of important information e.g. a column for: • Status • Comments • One2one meetings (active roles only) • Session + time (active roles only) • PPT (active roles only) (You can also put an a star* next to the people you need PPTs from) • Dinner (if applicable) *Fill in as much info as possible upfront (e.g. yes/no for dinner or PPT) and reconfirm during the registration Order the lists ' o Order the list • From A to Z • On the last name --> this will help you during the registration to keep an overview '''Bring needed materials to event ' o Make sure you have: • 3 papers indicating the registration spots (active roles, guests A -N and guests M - Z) • Binders and other materials to give away • Badges + lanyards • 3 boxes (to put the 3 groups of badges in) • Empty badges (including sticker printer if possible) • At least one laptop (to gather PPTs) • The bell • Pens * If you have time, check your participants lists with the printed badges, to make sure all confirmed participants have a badge '''2. DURING THE EVENT Prepare the registration desk o Make sure you have: • Three registration spots (active roles, guests A -N and guests M - Z) • Binders and other materials to give away • Badges + lanyards • Empty badges (including sticker printer if possible) • At least one laptop Welcome the participants o And guide them to the right registration spot Gather + Provide all important information ''' o Gather the info from the participants to complete your columns (e.g. are they attending dinner, did they hand-in their presentation) o Provide them with: • Their badge • Binder (+ programme) And inform them on: (active roles only) • their session and time to attend • their one2one meetings if scheduled '''Bring the registrations lists, remaining + new* badges to the office o With this info we can make the participation lists in the BO up-to-date * In case a person wants to register, but is not on the list, you are (sometimes) allowed to create a new badge. If so, please make sure you gather their details (e.g. their business card and bring those to the office) so that we can register them in our BO. 3. AFTER THE EVENT Update the participants list in BO o Compare participants lists with the remaining badges to see if they are consistent. o Use remaining badges to mark persons as "didn't show up" in the BO. o Use new badges (business cards) to enroll them in the BO.